Six Simple Tips on Writing a Suitable Summary
by LoverofZIM
Summary: In this tutorial, tips will be listed on how to get that enthralling summary that will have an audience captivated. Every tip is accompanied by a short story with the PPG and RRB on  either what 'to do' or what 'not to do.' One-shot. Slight reds for humor


Six Simple Tips on Writing a Suitable Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Powerpuff Girls material; the Powerpuff Girls is strictly property of Cartoon Network with the original creation of it belonging to Craig McCracken.

There is a number too high to count of Fan-fictions that have a summary that simply states, 'Not good at summaries! See summary inside.' This declaration is sometimes followed by a smiley face. (In others, the author has the decency to leave the smiley faces for when characters are actually texting.) Practically all summaries are ones of horrid grammar where the author self-inserts themselves in their own story. 'Frst stry! Dnt judge. :D So BlossomxBrick realize they looove eachother. read to fnd out wat happens. ;) Lol! Plz read n comment.' In this tutorial, tips will be listed on how to get that enthralling summary that will have an audience captivated.

Tip One: Have your first three-four chapters ready before you publish your Fan-fiction. This helps immensely with brain-storming for the perfect summary.

"Wat'cha doing Leader Girl," Asked the jade-eyed teen in a questioning tone. She leaned against the magenta door frame of Blossom's room; her arms folded in an act of defiance.

"Oh, just putting the final touches on my Dexter's Laboratory Fan-fiction before I publish it…" Blossom said beaming. "Wait, since when have you cared what I have been doing?" Blossom asked scrunching up her invisible nose in bewilderment. She swiveled her hot pink desk chair around to face her athletic sister.

Buttercup grinned wickedly at the ruby-eyed teen. "I've cared ever since you made me hold back on that monster. I'm keeping tabs on you dude. Just remember that." The academic teen blinked in surprise.

"Okay, whatever you say than Buttercup." Blossom shrugged her shoulders in a way to say that she only wanted peace. Normally, the fiery red-head would argue and have one to many quarrels with the raven-haired teen but today she just wanted to get to her summary.

"I'm leaving now." The scheming teen said abruptly.

"Alright then; go do what you wish." Blossom gestured with her fingerless stump of a hand for Buttercup to 'shoo.'

"Finally," Sighed the hasty teen aloud as she started her summary. 'Now let's see, summaries need to describe the plot in a quick manner. They also must relate to the story itself." 'So if my character, 'Scarlet' finds out that Dexter is actually a villain well Scarlet fights for justice by doing meager acts like volunteering at homeless shelters I think the summary should include something about what Scarlet does. My summary however should not include that Dexter is really a villain. That should be revealed later in my dialogue scene between Dexter and Scarlet later on in the story when the plot develops more. It also shouldn't be too long otherwise it will bore the reader.' Thought Blossom as she typed away; writing her summary. "Perfect!" She chirped to herself before reading the summary aloud.

"Scarlet is a fiery red-head with a love for three things: justice for all, making sure she maintains an impeccable 4.0 and her crush, Dexter. The intelligent boy with auburn hair knows who she is, in fact he admires her. They both keep distance from each other, yet both for separate reasons." After she put up the Fan-fiction, Blossom radiated happiness at all the positive reviews she had gotten. That is, until one anonymous reviewer had pointed out that she had given Dexter red eyes and he had gone from being a ginger with short hair to having red-ish locks with long hair. At this fact, the offended teen reviewed back that he had grown longer hair as he had gotten older, and his red eyes were a typo. Blossom scowled when she remembered that the red eyes had been no typo.

Tip Two: Think about the type of summary you want.

An infuriated garnet-eyed teen slammed his repeatedly into his wooden desk. 'Think, dude!' He practically screamed at himself. 'It's simple Brick: do you want your summary to be a direct quote from your Fan-fiction or not?'

Tip Three: Always check, re-check, and triple check grammar or sentence structure.

"The pwettty girl had big blue eyes n was blonde! She falls for a blonde to who is really cute! His name starts with a 'B' and hers so does to! This is so kawaii and cute so plz review!" Blossom read out loud. The grammar freak grimaced as she read her sisters, Bubbles, summary for her Fan-fiction. "Bubbles, we all know this is about Boomer and you. Wait-"Her fiery red locks shook in disagreement as she saw the fandom her adorable sister had posted her Fan-fiction to. "Honestly Bubbles, how does this even have anything to do with Naruto?"

Tip Four: Include warnings in your summary.

The aquamarine-eyed blonde hummed sweetly to herself as she skimmed over the latest Fruits Basket Fan-fictions. One Fan-fiction featured Tohru going to a regular high school with the twins as her brothers and Yuki as the boy who stalks her. "Cool!" Squeaked the energetic teen as she started reading. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she slammed her baby blue laptop in fright. "Blo-Bloss- Blossom," Bubbles shrieked as she went into fetal-position.

In her pink pastel colored room next door, the tired girl sighed. 'It's four in the morning. Why is she reading Fan-fiction at four in the morning?' The exhausted teen wondered as she pulled on a scarlet lock of hair. "Did you read another K plus Fan-fiction that had profanities in it?" Blossom yelled from the other room.

"Worse!" Bubbles screamed back, her voice quivering.

Tip Five: Always avoid clichés in your summary.

Boomer never wrote Fan-fiction, he enjoyed drawing pictures of the fandom but he couldn't write any. However, that didn't stop the sapphire-eyed teen from reading over a summary for a Fan-fiction by 'BubblynKawaii.' "Will the forbiddiden love ever come together? Read to find out!" Boomer read in a bored tone. He snorted, "This bubbly chick does realize that ten other people so far have called ZIM and Gaz's love 'forbidden.'" Sighing to himself, he scrolled down to the next Fan-fiction. "How unoriginal can this Bubbly be?"

Tip Six: Change around your summary.

It had been a week since Blossom had updated her story on Scarlet and Dexter. She was having writer's block; so many people haven't seen her Fan-fiction because it wasn't on the first page anymore. The ruby-eyed teen decided to type up a new summary to touch up the Fan-fiction. After completing her summary and posting it, she found she had one new review. It was from the same anonymous person, kindly telling her that in her review she had said that Dexter had red eyes. Blossom did a face palm.


End file.
